Pink Dress Cupid!
by Seracchi
Summary: Setiap orang pasti punya orang yang dikagumi. Ciel Phantomhive bukan pengecualian. Tapi kalau berpakaian perempuan padahal kau adalah laki-laki di depan orang yang dikagumi, mungkin cuma Ciel yang pernah. Eeeh? Ternyata pakaian itu membantu kehidupan cintanya, seperti cupid! SebaCiel. AloLizzy.


Proudly present,

**Pink Dress Cupid!**

Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, miss typo, etc.

Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana. All rights reserved.

Readers and/or silent readers are welcome. Enjoy :)

* * *

"_Ne_, Ciel~ coba tebak ada apa hari ini~"

Pemuda mungil nan imut itu melirik sebal pada sepupu pirangnya, Elizabeth. Mereka sedang di perpustakaan kan? Kenapa orang seberisik Elizabeth diizinkan masuk? "PR?" gumamnya asal.

Elizabeth cemberut. "Aaa, jawaban macam apa itu? Jawab yang benar, Ciel."

"Berhenti merengek dan beritahu saja ada apa hari ini, Elizabeth." Ciel berdecih. Elizabeth selalu seperti ini. Main tebak-tebakan, merengek tidak jelas, dan sebentar lagi ia akan ngotot ingin dipanggil Lizzy.

"Baiklah!" Ciel nyaris tersedak saat melihat Elizabeth malah senyum-senyum. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyuruh—memaksa—Ciel memanggilnya Lizzy. "Hari ini hari pertunanganku~ kyaaa jangan lupa datang ya, Ciel. Aku sudah memberimu undangan tiga hari yang lalu!"

Pemuda beriris safir itu mengerjap. Ternyata perkembangan hubungan Lizzy dan Alois, sepupunya yang satu lagi, berjalan cepat juga. Ia masih bingung kenapa Alois mau-maunya berhubungan dengan Lizzy. Tapi, yah, orang aneh bergaul dengan orang aneh juga kan? Kalau di ingat-ingat, kelakuan Alois memang nyaris menyerupai Lizzy.

"Cieeeelll~ kok bengong, sih? Nanti kau harus datang loh. Harus!" Elizabeth merajuk.

"Ya, ya," Ciel menghela nafas, menutup buku tebal yang ia baca. _Mood_-nya sudah menguap entah kemana. "Selamat. Aku ke kelas duluan."

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk bersemangat. "Sampai jumpa, Shieru~"

Ciel diam saja. Ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya berbicara lebih lama dengan Elizabeth. Bisa-bisa saraf pendengarannya rusak.

"Ciel!"

_GUBRAK._

Datang lagi tukang rusuh yang lain. Ada apa sih dengan orang-orang bergiliran berteriak memanggilnya? Jangan-jangan ia dikutuk.

"Apa?" sahutnya jengkel. Bibirnya menekuk kebawah.

"Duh, galak banget sih sama sepupu sendiri," Alois terkekeh. "Kau sudah ketemu Lizzy-_chan_?"

_'Lizzy-_chan_?'_ Ciel merinding. Rasanya seperti ada es transparan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "E-eh, sudah. Selamat."

Alois nyengir lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Ciel erat. "_Thank you_, Cielll~ kau memang orang terimut (?) di dunia~"

"Gah! Aku tidak bisa nafas, bodoh! Lepaskan!" Ciel meronta-ronta, menendang-nendang, memukul-mukul, meninju-ninju… yah intinya Ciel berusaha melepaskan diri. "Dan aku tidak imut!"

Ciel mendengar suara orang tertawa dan langsung mendelik pada Alois. "Jangan tertawa!"

Alois bengong, melepas pelukannya. "Aku tidak tertawa kok."

Dua remaja itu sama-sama bengong. Lalu mereka menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari sumber tawa itu.

DEG.

Jantung Ciel serasa mati. Tidak jauh darinya, berdiri cowok paling ganteng, paling berandal, paling mesum (?) di sekolah: Sebastian Michaelis. Yah, memang tidak ada yang spesial sih. Tapi Ciel sudah mengagumi orang itu sejak masih SMP sampai sekarang, kelas 2 SMA. Dan sekarang orang itu menatapnya! Ciel merinding lagi, kali ini karena alasan yang menyenangkan.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu."

_Blush._ "T-tidak apa-apa. "

"Khu khu khu. Tapi Ciel—namamu Ciel, kan?—memang imut, ya?"

Alois loncat-loncat gaje mengelilingi Sebastian. "Kau juga berpikir begitu, Sebastian-_senpai_? Ciel memang unyu banget, ya?"

Wajah Ciel semakin merah. Entah karena malu atau kesal sama Alois. "A-aku tidak imut!" protesnya.

"Masa sih?" Sebastian nyengir. "Kelihatannya imut banget. Apalagi kalau sedang malu-malu begitu."

Ciel menggigit bibir, berusaha mengabaikan panas yang membakar wajahnya. "Aku ini laki-laki tahu!"

"Tetap saja imut. Lihat, pipimu merah," Sebastian mengulurkan tangan, membelai pipi Ciel. "Rasanya ingin kucium deh."

DUAR!

Ciel yakin ada yang meledak. Entah itu wajahnya, kepalanya, hatinya, atau yang lain. Cuma _senpai_-nya yang satu ini yang bisa membuat Ciel kehabisan kata-kata. Ciel mendongak menatap Sebastian. Lelaki itu sedang menatapnya. Saat itu Ciel merasa Sebastian akan benar-benar menciumnya.

"Waaah, _senpai_!" Teriakan Alois menghancurkan suasana magis yang melingkupi Ciel. "Nanti kulaporkan sama Beast-_nee_ loh!"

Sebastian menyeringai. "Jangan dong, Alois. Aku bercanda kok. Ini rahasia kita saja ya." Ia mengedip. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Cieeee mau kencan sama Beast-_nee_ ya? Sampai jumpa, _senpai_! Semoga sukses~" tukas Alois, melambai-lambai heboh.

Sebastian cuma tertawa, balas melambai lalu pergi meninggalkan Alois dan Ciel. Alois menyadari sepupunya bengong.

"Hoi, Ciel, nanti kesambet loh!" goda Alois.

Ciel mendengus. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang kau panggil 'Beast-_nee_' itu siapa?"

"Hieee, masa kau nggak kenal sih? Makanya jangan mengurung diri di perpustakaan terus. Lain kali kau harus ikut aku main dengan _senpai-senpai_," kata Alois bangga.

Yah, Alois memang populer di kalangan _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ gara-gara kebawelannya itu. Dia gampang bergaul dengan siapa saja. Tapi bukan itu yang Ciel tanyakan. "Sudah jawab saja. Apa susahnya sih?"

Alois cemberut. "Iya, iya. Dari gosip yang kudengar sih dia pacarnya Sebastian-_senpai_."

Ciel merasa dadanya sesak. "Pacar?"

"Humm~ belum ada kepastian sih. Mereka nggak mau ngomong apa-apa soalnya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari sikap dan perkataan Sebastian-_senpai_ juga sudah ketahuan kan mereka pacaran atau tidak?" Alois nyengir.

"Oh," Ciel berdeham.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke samping. "Kenapa, Ciel?" Kemudian matanya membesar. "Huwaaaaa! Masa ka… kau naksir Sebastian-_senpai_?!"

Ciel menginjak kaki pemuda itu keras-keras. "Tentu saja nggak! Ngapain teriak-teriak begitu? Bodoh!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kubilang nggak ya nggak," Ciel melotot. "Aku cuma penasaran saja kok. Memangnya aneh kalau anak seumurku punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi?"

Alois sebenarnya ingin menjawab _'iya, kalau kau bisa punya rasa ingin tahu jelas aneh' _tapi tidak jadi gara-gara wajah seram (?) Ciel. "Iya deh. Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Ciel~ sampai jumpa!" Alois kabur.

Ciel cuma bisa menggerutu. "Sialan kau, Alois. Meneriakkan hal memalukan begitu. Kalau dia dengar bagaimana?"

Tapi dia memang dengar. Sebastian dengar semua hal yang diocehkan Ciel dan Alois akibat teriakan itu.

XXX

Sepulang sekolah, Ciel langsung dipaksa mandi dan berdandan oleh Rachel dan Vincent. Kini ia sedang mencoba tuxedo ke dua puluh dua-nya sambil menyumpah dalam hati.

"Aduh, Mum, pakai saja yang biasa. Kenapa mesti repot begini sih? Yang bertunangan kan Elizabeth dan Alois," ujar Ciel bete.

Rachel berdecak. "Masa pakai yang biasa? Justru karena yang bertunangan Lizzy dan Alois, kau harus kelihatan imut, kan? Mereka sepupumu loh. Jangan bikin malu keluarga."

"Benar, Ciel," timpal Vincent. "Apalagi kami nggak bisa hadir karena ada kerjaan. Kau satu-satunya wakil keluarga Phantomhive."

Ciel melotot diam-diam, takut ketahuan ayahnya. "Hn. Jadi pakai yang mana? Dari tadi cuma bolak-balik ke kamar dan kamar ganti. Capek nih."

Rachel tampak frustasi. "Mum telepon tante kamu saja deh. Biar dia bawain tuxedo buat kamu."

Ciel meringis. "Nggak mau. Tante yang mana maksud Mum? Madam R—eh, Tante Ann?"

"Kok begitu sih sama tante-mu?" omel Rachel. "Pokoknya Mum akan suruh dia kesini. Kau harus memakai apa saja yang dia berikan. Jangan membantah, Ciel."

"Sudah waktunya," Vincent bangkit berdiri. "Ciel, kami pergi ya. Nanti kau menginap di Trancy Manor saja. Mum dan Dad sudah pulang besok siang."

"Hn. Hati-hati di jalan."

Rachel memeluk Ciel erat. Air matanya mengalir. "Mum sebenarnya nggak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Jaga diri baik-baik ya, dear. Jangan merepotkan keluarga Trancy."

"Hn, iya. Mum berlebihan deh, sampai nangis begitu. Mum kan cuma pergi sehari," sahut Ciel, mengelap air mata yang mengenai pipinya. "Aduh!"

Ciel dijitak Rachel. "Mum khawatir sama kamu. Anak Mum cuma satu. Kalau kenapa-napa bagaimana?"

"Ya, ya, maaf," gumam Ciel tidak jelas. "Sudah sana pergi. Nanti terlambat."

Vincent dan Rachel pun pergi. Akhirnya Ciel bisa tiduran di kasurnya. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"HAI, CIEL!"

_Nyut._

Empat siku-siku muncul di kening Ciel. _'Pasti Madam Red. Dia benar-benar datang kesini rupanya.'_

"Cieelll~ ayo bangun. Jangan pura-pura tidur begitu. Aku bawa pakaian yang bagus loh. Pasti akan cocok dipakai Ciel," Madam Red melompat-lompat di pinggir kasur.

"Duh, iya aku bangun. Berhenti lompat-lompat," geram Ciel, turun dari kasur dan berdiri di depan Madam Red.

Madam Red tersenyum. "Begitu dong. Kan Ciel jadi imut kalau nurut."

"Aku nggak imut!" teriaknya. "Mana tuxedo-nya? Aku cuma punya waktu dua jam lagi."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Madam Red mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas merahnya. "Nih. Bagus kan, Ciel? Apalagi kalau Ciel yang pakai."

Mata Ciel melotot sampai mau keluar.

"AKU NGGAK MAU PAKAI ITU! HEI! LEPASKAN AKU! HEI!"

Two hours later…

"Ciel, kau imut."

_Twitch._

"Ciel, kau benar-benar imut."

_Twitch!_

"Ciel, beneran deh kau imut banget!"

_TWITCH._

"DIAM, ALOIS! Aku nggak imut! Madam Red sialan! Berani-beraninya memaksaku memakai pakaian seperti ini! Aku ini calon Earl tahu!"

Alois ngakak. "Maaf deh. Tapi Tante Ann pintar memilih baju loh. Cocok banget untukmu."

Wajah Ciel memerah, menahan marah sekaligus malu. "Apanya yang cocok? Gaun pink-putih dengan pita dan renda dimana-mana kau bilang cocok untukku, hah? Cari mati kau, Alois?!"

"Teheh~ maaf, maaf."

"Percuma minta maaf," sambar Ciel kesal. "Setelah itu kau juga akan mengataiku lagi."

Alois nyengir. "Kalau gitu kuberi tahu rahasia deh. Aku yakin kau pasti senang mendengar ini."

"Nggak mungkin. Nggak ada yang bisa membuatku sen—"

"Sebastian-_senpai_ juga nggak?"

Jantung Ciel langsung maraton. "Nggak!" bantahnya cepat. Tapi kemudian ia melirik Alois. "A-Apa hubungannya dengan dia?"

Alois tergelak. "Ah, kau ini. Kalau mau tahu ya bilang saja. Tidak usah jaim begitu."

"Sudah cepat katakan."

"Dia ada di pesta ini."

"…"

"Ciel?"

"…"

"Oi, Ciel, kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Cie—"

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Ciel mengguncang-guncang bahu Alois. "Kenapa _dia_ bisa ada disini? Bukankah yang diundang hanya keluarga?" tanyanya panik.

Wajah Alois memucat, kontras dengan wajah merah Ciel. "K-kupikir kau akan senang kalau dia datang. J-jadi…"

"_Kau_ yang mengundang dia kemari?" bisik Ciel pelan. "Oh, Tuhan. Kau benar-benar idiot, Alois. Apa yang akan dia katakan kalau melihatku seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Ciel," Alois mencoba menenangkan sepupunya. "Kau canti—eh, imu—eh, ya pokoknya tidak ada yang salah."

"Tidak ada yang salah?" Suara Ciel nyaris melengking. Akibat kepanikannya, ia tidak sadar perubahan ekspresi wajah Alois.

"Um, Ciel," Alois menatap melewati bahu Ciel.

"Semuanya salah, Alois. Kau dengar aku? Semuanya salah."

"Ya, semua salah," masih menatap. "Ciel, kurasa—"

"Ini pakaian anak _perempuan_," desis Ciel, mengabaikan Alois. "Aku seharusnya nggak pakai gaun."

Alois mulai berkeringat. "Benar, tapi, Ciel—"

"Semua karena kebodohan Madam Red," Ciel cemberut. "Sebastian pasti akan mengira aku cowok nggak normal yang suka _cross-dressing_."

"Sebenarnya aku berpikir kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu."

XXX

**Sebastian's POV**

_'Astaga, Tuhan,'_ aku nggak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku dari sosok mungil yang mengenakan gaun pink berenda. _'Bukankah itu Ciel?'_

Aku tahu aku aneh. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di ruang guru saat detensi, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku sempat mengira kalau dia anak perempuan. Tapi tentu saja dia laki-laki. Maksudku, dari seragamnya kan sudah kelihatan. Kutanyakan namanya pada seorang gadis kelas dua yang kebetulan ada disana.

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Jantungku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat hanya dengan menyebut nama itu.

Lalu aku melihatnya lagi, berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku mengikutinya tanpa sadar. Aku bahkan nyaris memanggilnya saat seorang pemuda pirang—aku kenal dia. Namanya Alois. Pemuda itu sering main ke kelasku untuk mencari Claude—mendekati Ciel-ku. Ciel-_ku_, huh? Belum apa-apa aku sudah menjadikan dia milikku dengan seenaknya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena asik melamun, tapi tahu-tahu saja aku sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Alois kini memeluk Ciel-_ku_. Oh, sepertinya aku cemburu.

"Gah! Aku tidak bisa nafas, bodoh! Lepaskan! Dan aku tidak imut!"

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar itu. _'Kau memang imut, Ciel-ku sayang.'_

"Jangan tertawa!"

Aku membeku. Tanpa sadar aku benar-benar tertawa. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku memperkenalkan diri saja?

"Aku tidak tertawa kok."

Mereka kemudian menatapku. Aku sempat _speechless_ tapi kemudian aku tersenyum dan meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan-ku. Kuperhatikan wajahnya merona. Apa itu karena aku? Atau ia hanya malu karena dibilang imut? Aku menyuarakan pikiranku. Kukatakan padanya kalau dia memang imut. Kupikir ia akan marah tapi wajahnya hanya semakin merah. Lucu. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pipi itu. Teringat janjiku untuk menemui Claude dan Will di kantin, aku pun pamit. Aku merasa agak kecewa melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Ciel saat Alois menyebut nama Beast.

_'Tentu saja ia tidak peduli. Ia mungkin nggak tahu siapa aku dan Beast.'_

Aku berjalan lesu seperti kura-kura. Kurasa aku bersyukur untuk itu karena tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan Alois.

"Huwaaaaa! Masa ka… kau naksir Sebastian-_senpai_?!"

Aku berhenti melangkah. Aku ingin tahu apa jawaban Ciel. Apa wajahnya akan memerah seperti tadi atau malah marah?

_'Kumohon… katakan kau menyuka—'_

"Tentu saja nggak! Ngapain teriak-teriak begitu? Bodoh!"

_'Ah,' _aku tersenyum. Ada yang sakit di dalam tubuhku._ 'Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Mana mungkin Ciel menyukaiku?'_

Tapi meskipun sudah ditolak tanpa sempat menyatakan perasaanku, aku tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekati sosok itu. Aku yakin itu Ciel walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memakai gaun. Dia berdiri di berhadapan dengan Alois. Aku nyaris akan cemburu lagi sebelum sadar bahwa alasan aku ada disini adalah untuk menghadiri pertunangan Alois dan Elizabeth. Tidak mungkin Alois menjalin _affair_ dengan Ciel. Setidaknya aku berharap begitu.

Saat aku sudah semakin dekat, Alois menyadari kehadiranku.

"Um, Ciel."

"Semuanya salah, Alois. Kau dengar aku? Semuanya salah."

Aku mengernyit. Kenapa Ciel terdengar kesal? Apa mereka bertengkar karena Alois mengatai Ciel imut lagi?

"Ya, semua salah. Ciel, kurasa—"

"Ini pakaian anak perempuan. Aku seharusnya nggak pakai gaun."

"Benar, tapi, Ciel—"

Aku menahan senyum melihat usaha Alois untuk memberitahu Ciel tentang kehadiranku. Ekspresi wajahnya konyol sekali.

"Semua karena kebodohan Madam Red. Sebastian pasti akan mengira aku cowok nggak normal yang suka _cross-dressing_."

Jantungku berhenti berdegup saat mendengar namaku terucap dari bibir mungil Ciel. Kemudian dengan reflek aku menyuarakan isi pikiranku, "Sebenarnya aku berpikir kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu."

XXX

**Normal POV**

Alois bisa merasakan pelototan Ciel. Ia cepat-cepat memasang wajah polos seakan bilang, _'Dari tadi aku sudah mencoba memberitahumu. Kau saja yang terus nyerocos dan tidak mau mendengarkan.'_

Mata Ciel menyipit. _'Kau bisa berusaha lebih keras!'_

Cih. Sepupunya selalu begitu. Baiklah, ia akan balas dendam. Ia akan meninggalkan Ciel berdua dengan Sebastian. Biar tahu rasa. "Ah, aku permisi dulu ya. Aku mau menyapa tamu-tamu lain."

Wajah angkuh Ciel lenyap, digantikan tatapan memelas. _'Ayolah, kau nggak bisa meninggalkanku disini. Maafkan aku, oke?'_

_'Nggak,'_ Alois menyeringai, berjalan pergi. _'Selamat bersenang-senang, sepupuku sayang~'_

"Baik, terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Alois," kata Sebastian ramah.

"Nah, tidak masalah. Tolong temani Ciel ya, _senpai_. Dia selalu saja mengeluh bosan setiap menghadiri pesta semacam ini. Daaah~"

Ciel mendelik. _'Akan kubunuh kau nanti, Alois! Lihat saja!'_ Lalu ia mendengar Sebastian berdeham.

"Jadi, apa kabar, Ciel?"

Ciel menggeliat gugup. "B-Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Yah, sejak melihat gaun pink, kabarku luar biasa."

Wajah Ciel merona. Apa maksudnya itu? "Begitu ya? Hahah…"

"Kau cantik sekali dengan gaun ini," kata Sebastian, memilin rambut palsunya yang panjang dan bergelombang. "Aku serius."

Perut Ciel bergejolak. _'Ruangan ini memang panas atau cuma aku yang terbakar?'_ "A-Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

Sebastian tertawa. "Maaf. Aku nggak bermaksud menyinggung. Tapi kurasa kau ingin tahu kalau aku nggak mengira kau cowok nggak normal yang suka _cross-dressing_."

"Hahah, t-tapi aku memang nggak begitu," sahut Ciel. Ia ingin meluruskan permasalahan gaun ini dengan Sebastian. "Madam—maaf, maksudku Tante Ann—memaksaku memakai ini. Aku tahu ini nggak normal tapi dia—"

Sebastian menggenggam tangannya. "Berdansalah denganku, Ciel."

_Blush._ "T-tapi kau dan aku sama-sama—"

"Tidak ada yang tahu," bujuk Sebastian. "Ayolah. Sebentar saja."

"A-Aku nggak bisa dansa," Ciel mengakui. _'Duh. Malu-maluin aja. Masa anak bangsawan nggak bisa dansa? Ini pertama kalinya aku ngerasa idiot karena nggak mau belajar dansa.'_

Sebastian terlihat geli. "Aku akan mengajarimu. _Please_, Ciel?"

Ciel menghela nafas. Sebastian makin ganteng kalau dilihat dari dekat. Curang. "Baiklah."

Ciel mengalami momen paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya kaku dan dia sempat menginjak kaki Sebastian tiga kali. Rasanya ingin kabur dan bersembunyi di selimut. Sebastian tidak terlihat keberatan sih. Tapi tetap saja Ciel merasa idiot. Tanpa sadar mereka berputar dan berputar sampai ke taman diluar.

Sebastian melempar senyum termanisnya. "Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Ciel menggerutu. "Aku idiot. Nol besar."

"Nggak seburuk itu ah," Sebastian tergelak. "Aku menikmati, ah, menyukainya."

Ciel berdebar lagi begitu mendengar kata suka. _'Menyukai apa? Dansa tadi? Apa itu berarti dia menyukaiku juga?'_ Pipinya memanas.

"Ciel."

Ciel panik sendiri. "I-Iya?"

"Apa yang akan kau katakan kalau kubilang aku menyukaimu?"

DEG._ Deg deg. Deg deg deg. Degdegdeg degdegdeg._

"A-Aku…" Ciel menutup wajah dengan tangan. Dia nggak kuat menghadapi ini. "E-Entahlah."

"Jangan menggodaku."

Ciel mengerjap, mendongak menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. "Apa? A-Aku nggak menggodamu."

Sebastian terlihat bete. "Kau jelas-jelas menggodaku. Sudah kubilang padamu kalau aku ingin mencium pipimu yang memerah. Dan kau malah sengaja melakukannya."

_'Bodoh!'_ rutuk Ciel. Wajahnya seperti dilumuri cat air warna merah. _'Kalau dibilang begitu, semua orang juga akan tersipu-sipu!'_

"Lihat, kau melakukannya lagi," tuduh Sebastian. "Kau minta kucium atau apa?"

"Tidak, aku—_hmph_."

Sebastian pembohong.

Lelaki itu bukan ingin mencium pipinya yang memerah. Lelaki itu mencium bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya.

"Manis," bisik Sebastian. "Aku menyukaimu, Ciel."

"Kau berhutang padaku," Ciel cemberut. "Itu ciuman pertamaku."

Sebastian tertawa. "Kau boleh balas menciumku kalau kau mau."

"_Fine_," Ciel menarik leher Sebastian, mengecup bibir lelaki itu dengan lembut. Kelembutan itu tidak bertahan lama saat Sebastian mulai menjilati bibirnya. "Ah, Sebastian."

"Ciel," Sebastian memeluk Ciel erat. Lidahnya menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut lelaki mungil di pelukannya.

"Mmmh…"

"Cieeeellll! Sudah waktunya untuk—HIEEE! Maaf! Aku nggak lihat apa-apa! Aku nggak lihat apa-apa!"

Ciel mendorong Sebastian menjauh. "Hah, orang idiot itu," gumamnya jengkel, memutar mata. "Alois! Kemari kau!"

"Tidak mau!" seru Alois. "Oh! Aku cuma mau bilang kalau sebentar lagi ada foto keluarga!"

Alis Ciel berkedut kesal. Sebastian tersenyum geli, mencium hidung lelaki itu. "Sudahlah. Ayo kembali ke dalam."

Ciel bete. Kapan lagi Sebastian akan menciumnya seperti tadi? Semua gara-gara sepupunya yang pirang, bodoh, dan menyebalkan.

Sebastian nyengir melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya. "Ciel." Ciel menoleh dan… _CUP_. "Jangan marah lagi, ya?"

Ciel membuang muka saking malunya. "D-Diam deh."

"Hihih, aku menyukaimu, Ciel."

"Cieeellll! Cepat kemari! Sini!" Terdengar seruan nyaring Elizabeth, menunjuk-nunjuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Aku segera kesana," Ciel balas berseru. "Ayo, Sebastian."

"Eh?" Sebastian bingung. "Aku juga ikut? Ini kan foto keluarga?"

Ciel _blushing_ lagi. "Kau kan keluarga."

Sebastian menyeringai. "Aku bagian dari keluarga, ya?"

Ciel menyeret Sebastian. "Iya. Jangan pasang wajah mesum begitu deh. Ayo cepat jalan."

"Khu khu. _Yes, my lord_. "

* * *

**FIN.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
